Summer Paradise
by Snow Serendipity
Summary: Similar to those previous days, 10-year-old Hakuba Saguru wakes up early, eats his breakfast, changes his clothes and sets off to his playmate's house as the sun rises. He don't know to himself why he kept on returning on that ke when Alice fell onto the hole and chased the white rabbit, he went inside the creepy house, stayed and tagged alone with its little owner.


**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own Magic Kaito.

**WARNING**: (I apologize for) inevitable grammatical errors and OOC

A/N: Whoa. One month passed, and here I am, still not posing the continuation of Mnemosyne's Tear/MT. -_- Sorry about that. Hate the domino effect of quiz-exam-quiz-reporting-exam-exam and so on...

So.. I'll post this Summer paradise (Simple plan feat. Taka-One Ok Rock) inspired one-shot instead.

**Summary**: Similar to those previous days, 10-year-old Hakuba Saguru wakes up early, eats his breakfast, changes his clothes and sets off to his playmate's house as the sun rises. He don't know to himself why he kept on returning on that place. He may, instead, read his newly bought books but, as of this moment all those were still sealed. The existence of the eerieness surrounding her house intrigues him more. Like when Alice fell into the hole and chased the white rabbit, he went inside the creepy house, stayed and tagged alone with its little owner.

**SUMMER PARADISE**

"What are you doing?"

His playmate didn't turned nor answered him. He looked around the whole room and saw papers cuts all over the floor pile up like snow. He also noticed those _f__inished works_in front of her.

"Why are you making shurikens?" he finally asked.

Little Koizumi Akako momentarily stopped and turned slack-jawed at him. Not later, she spanked him. Hard.

"Are you blind?! I am making a snowflake!"

"First of all, you didn't have to spank me. And, no, I am not blind. If I were, I wouldn't even have the ability to ask what you're doing."

"Hmp." She continued cutting edges of the folded paper she was holding.

"Come on. How would I know those _were_ snowflakes. Those only have four sides. Real snowflakes have symmetrical six sides.

She stared daggers at him, "Alright then, Mr. Smarty-smart, please teach thy idiot friend how make a six-sided snowflake."

He reached for the paper and scissors and began to teach her.

* * *

Koizumi Akako was a fast learner. When he was finished teaching her, both of them started making more _real _snowflakes.

As they were cutting papers, he began to wonder why they were making paper snowflakes in the middle of summer.

_...Did she immediately wanted to end summer? End of summer means "I" leaving "Akako__-chan__". He is obliged to return to England for school. The thought gave him a__melancholic feeling._

He broke the silence to rub the gloomy thought running in his mind.

"You know, Akako-chan, if you were a snowflake, you'll definitely be the most beautiful and unique of all." He didn't stopped from cutting papers as he continued speaking, not realizing his listener was a little surprised by his sudden serious tone.

"Like a snowflake, you're not a flower that grows in the ground, but a flower fallen from the sky. Not a flower that depends on light and water, but a flower formed and have grown stronger by the coldness of life. You may be cold and icy in appearance but..." he stopped from talking when he felt how focused she was on what he's going to say next.

Coming back to his senses, he became embarrassed. "Sorry, I said too many weird things. This may be an effect of reading too much literary poems." He continued on cutting, feeling the pink flushes on his cheeks.

He heard his playmate sighed.

Afterwards, she said, "Just so you know, Saguru-kun, I really like you!~"

His brain began to malfunction that he accidentally cut his finger.

"H-hey, are you alright?!" she asked worriedly.

It is just in that moment he began to feel the pain on his finger. A red liquid was flowing down from a line on his finger.

"I-I'll call someone!" she immediately ran out of the room, panicking.

"It's just a cut. No need to fuss about," he murmured and smile grew on his face, "I really like you, too, Akako-chan."

* * *

Similar to those previous days, 10-year-old Hakuba Saguru wakes up early, eats his breakfast, changes his clothes and sets off to his playmate's house as the sun rises. He don't know to himself why he kept on returning on that place. He may, instead, read his newly bought books but, as of this moment all those were still sealed. The existence of the eeriness surrounding her house intrigues him more. Like when Alice fell into the hole and chased the white rabbit, he went inside the creepy house, stayed and tagged alone with its little owner.

When he arrived in front of gates, he promised himself not to say creepy things like from his last visit.

Her servant didn't led him to the living room like the usual, instead, (what-he-knows) her room. The door was opened by the servant and he gaped at the appearance of her room. It was peculiar. There were four different wallpapers. First, he saw a part of the wall that was painted light blue and the snowflakes they made yesterday was sticked to it. Next part was an light orange colored wallpaper, and this time, artificial dried leaves scattered all over it. Then, there was the wide part of the wall which was painted yellow. And who knows where on earth she got those picture of them together, all pasted on that wall. He almost overlooked the last part of the wall which was painted green with (real and dead?) butterflies attached on it.

"Isn't wonderful?"

"Huh? Wonderful? What are talking about?"

"I'm talking about my room!"

He gave her a blank expression.

_..Oh, right. Wonderful, indeed, along with those stolen shots of them__ together__ and __dead __butterf__lies__ on __the another part of the wall__. _He felt a slight shiver on his back.

She moved towards the yellow wall.

"Spring. Summer. Autumn. Winter. But my most favorite season would be summer. Why? It is because it is the time when you'll always visit me. Unfortunately, summer would end soon. I will be alone again. I have no parents with me here and only my servants stay with me."

There came a moment of silence wherein he didn't know if it is best to say something.

Thereafter, she continued to speak.

"Then, I thought of changing my room. This wall would always be a big reminder. That no matter how slow or fast the seasons are, summer would always come.. along with _you_. With that, I won't feel sad anymore." She beamed a smile at him.

He started blushing.

With a sigh, he pointed at the butterflies,"Next, summer I bring you something else to replace _those_."

"You don't like butterflies?"

"I don't like them unless they are alive. This is a room, not a museum to display those."

"Hey! My servants took an effort catching those!"

_C-catching? _

"When you returned again, let's fill this yellow wall with fun memories, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise? You'll return to me again next summer."

He saw a glimpse of loneliness in her eyes.

"You have my word, my dear spoiled goddess," he gave her a his sweetest smile.

* * *

**Okay! I also found it hard to believe that a 10-year-old boy would say those cheesy/corny/sappy snowflakes thingy. But,hey, its Hakuba alright. And I apologize if I made the description of Akako's room unclear or weird. I suck at those. Sorry again.**

**After my depressing examsssss, I will finish MT. ^.^ (can't wait)**

**-Snow**


End file.
